An apparatus comprising a shaft rotatably extending through a housing may include one or more bearing assemblies and one or more rotary seal assemblies. The bearing assemblies may support the shaft within the housing and/or transfer forces between the housing and the shaft. The rotary seal assemblies may inhibit fluids and/or debris from transferring between an internal side of the housing and an external side of the housing.
In some such apparatus, the shaft may be capable of an amount of radial deflection within the housing and/or an amount of tilting within the housing. Tilting of the shaft within the housing may be accompanied by a bending and/or an articulation of the shaft within the housing. Tilting of the shaft within the housing may be caused intentionally for the functioning of the apparatus, and/or may be the result of forces acting on the shaft during use of the apparatus.